broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Leos Alloy
Leos Alloy is a G-Diver for the organisation called Cosmic Compiler. Within Jupiter X, he uses a sophisticated simulation program called "General Answer" to access the recreated wars that involved Mobile Suits in order to find out the secret of human evolution. Playable Character in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS Full Boost, and the protagonist of Gundam EXA. Pre-Room History A qualified Mobile Suit pilot, Leos was sent to the space station codenamed Jupiter X. There he would meet Sthesia Awar, his designated handler and partner, who explained to him what Cosmic Compiler's stated goal is: to find out the secrets of human evolution, in connection with the legendary weapons that were involved in humanity's past wars, the weapons that were called "Gundam." As Leos was assigned to be a G-Diver, his role was to "pilot" Mobile Suits in the General Answer database in order to collect data for his superiors. As such, his time spent in General Answer would eventually result in the development of his own personal Gundam: The Extreme Gundam Type-Leos. This Gundam was designed especially in the event that he needed to use it, and as such was equipped with several weapons packs called "Face Packs" that were designed to emulate other Gundams from the previous wars. For several months, he would use his new Extreme Gundam in new simulations, until he disappeared... Room History This is NOT a Game. ...only to appear in a strange forest where there was a cabin located. It took him quite some time before he realised that this particular location was not part of General Answer, and so he would attempt to find a way back home. While there, he would befriend Aichi Sendou, a young boy who somehow got trapped in the same place. Before long, Sthesia would somehow get into contact with him, and ultimately show concern about how he hasn't returned to Jupiter X. It would be sometime later before Aichi would find Leos trying to build something outside. Leos would pass it off to be an attempt to cheer Aichi up, but it would not be until a few days later until it's revealed that Leos had somehow built an interdimensional portal device, where his Gundam would suddenly appear out of the portal, carrying Sthesia inside of it. She then informed him that someone had stolen one of the other Gundam prototypes, along with its own "Phase Packs" and there were implications of the ones responsible has set their sights on the Room and that Leos and Sthesia, along with his Gundam, are on their own. Not long after the stargate that was used to bring Sthesia and the Extreme Gundam to the Room shut down, Leos found Aichi looking at the Extreme Gundam, the latter comparing the Mobile Suit to some cards that his friends possessed. He decided to let the boy have a closer look. While ultimately disappointed by the fact that the Gundam was intended to be a weapon, he was impressed by the technology that the Gundam was made out of. True Companions As time went on, the three grew closer together as close friends. Leos was an unfortunate victim of Aichi's terrible cooking but soldiered through it as he didn't want to upset the kid that was slowly but surely becoming a surrogate little brother to Leos. They also bonded over the situation they had found themselves in, and both Leos and Sthesia had received Christmas presents from Aichi. Unfortunately, it was a little awkward because the Cosmic Compiler duo didn't celebrate Christmas in the traditional manner. Leos was grateful for the boy's willingness to support them and didn't mind returning the favour. A few days later, a mysterious Mobile Suit-like robot appeared, and Leos leapt into action with the Extreme Gundam. After briefly disabling the Skell, the pilot had escaped and Leos and Sthesia had decided to analyse some scraps of scrap metal that they had found near the disabled mech. It wasn't long before they realised that the scraps were somehow alive. That was when the pilot of the mech had returned and had a brief gunfight with the G-Diver and Holoactor. The fight resulted in Leos sustaining heavy injuries in his leg and having a bleeding forehead. As a result, Leos had no choice but to give in to Sthesia's medical advice and was effectively out of commission for a short while. Li'l Bro Aichi After the G-Diver had recovered, Leos had encountered a child that looked a lot like Aichi. This was because this was Aichi, or, at least, a younger version of him. This Aichi was scared that Leos would pick on him and bully him like he was back home, but Leos had convinced him that nothing like that was going to happen in the Room. While making the boy a sandwich, Natsuki appeared and had a surprisingly rocky meeting with the girl, because of the nature of their respective names. Aichi then asked whether Leos's name was English, as the boy wanted to learn English someday so that he could go to America and visit his dad who worked there. Later, Leos and Sthesia had met Aichi again, and unfortunately, Sthesia couldn't resist telling Aichi about his younger counterpart. This caused Aichi to start worrying about the little boy as he realised that the poor boy was probably scared of being stuck in the Room. Aichi needed time to think about this development and so went straight to his room. Leos wasn't particularly happy about Sthesia's handling of the situation. Later, Leos was asked by Aichi for advice, and it turned out that Aichi had a crush on someone. After some prodding, Aichi said that the girl was from back home and that the girl's name was Misaki. Leos then noted that Aichi must really like Misaki if he was so awkward about her. Aichi then asked what he should do, and Leos simply told him to try to be truthful to her. Aichi, pleased with this new advice, thanked Leos but not before the situation was made awkward with Link being on the same roof. Aichi's "Crush" has Arrived Later, Leos encountered Aichi near the Extreme Gundam, suspicious over the latter's giddiness over Sthesia's purchase of a Vanguard deck. And this is when Leos would run into Aichi's friend (and apparent crush), Misaki Tokura. The girl was rather suspicious of Leos (especially given the uniform he was wearing), but she understood that Leos was a good friend of Aichi's. Leos also explained that his world wasn't exactly in the best shape compared to Aichi's, and this depressed the boy slightly. Misaki then left the two, wanting to look around the place herself. The next day, Leos met Misaki once again. The two of them had quite the awkward conversation (considering Misaki was not as chatty as Leos), but they also met Mob who also had an interest in the conversation. They eventually managed to switch the topic to Vanguard, and Misaki recommended that Leos should get a Dimension Police deck since the cards had a coincidental resemblance to the Extreme Gundam. After an awkward lull in the conversation, Leos voiced his concerns about Aichi to Misaki, after he explained that Aichi had seemed to be better after his initial freakout upon his arrival in the Room. He then had the bright idea of suggesting that he and Misaki join up with Aichi and Sthesia for a get-together, so that Aichi can be more at ease. After some initial confusion, Misaki agreed to it. ...Neither of them had any idea what would happen. Reinforcements Inbound Leos and Sthesia would find themselves with Cross once again, and Aichi also found the three chatting. It was there when the G-Diver, Holoactor and cardfighter met L and Alexa, two members of the organisation that Cross worked for. This was where Sthesia revealed more information about the Extreme Gundam prototype that had been stolen by the Gundam Theif. The members of BLADE then suggested that they could help provide support for Leos by providing him with weapons that could help in defeating the Mobile Armour-like Phase Packs. Sometime later, Leos was approached by Aichi who wanted to know where his "goddess" was. Baffled by Aichi's new personality shift (mainly being ridiculously stubborn in his pursuit of this "goddess"), Leos managed to, along with Junon's help, stop Aichi from running off, allowing him to return back to normal. Aside from some vague memories of wanting to confess to a "goddess" (not helped by the little Doctor saying that he will confess to his goddess), Aichi had difficulty remembering the incident. Leos eventually had a discussion with Sthesia in the hallway about the incident, and when Aichi turned up, they asked him if he was alright. He said that he was, but things became a little more awkward when Misaki found the trio. Aichi tried to deflect Misaki's suspicions, but Leos and Sthesia decided to tell Misaki about what happened. Aichi was upset, and when Sthesia tried to comfort him, he said that it was embarrassing that Leos would tell them about the incident so soon. Not long after, Leos found Aichi on the roof, just in time to witness Aichi's PSY Qualia activate, giving the boy memories of an alternate life. Leos guessed that Aichi somehow had something similar to a "Newtype vision." He also explained the concept of a Newtype to Aichi, who confirmed that a Newtype and a PSY Qualia user would be very similar. They got a call from Sthesia, who asked them to come downstairs. What they saw next was rather unlikely: a female version of Aichi! It wasn't long before the two Aichis started acting like twin siblings, which really baffled the G-Diver and his Holoactor friend. Sthesia came up with the idea of nicknames for the two to distinguish each other, and "Ai" was decided to distinguish her from Aichi, her male counterpart. It's A Date! A few days later, Leos was found once tending to the Extreme Gundam with Sthesia. Cross had turned up once again, and Misaki had the chance to meet the guy who nearly killed Leos. After explaining the situation behind their misunderstanding, they then decided to discuss the Gundam Theif situation more. Misaki even scolded Leos and Cross, telling them to be careful. Over time, Misaki noticed how diligent Leos was in maintaining the Extreme Gundam, ensuring that the Mobile Suit was at maximum readiness level. After another little chat, Leos found that Misaki was actually a pretty nice girl. Misaki replied that Leos was a pretty good friend to Aichi as well. Leos then brought up the subject of the get-together again, and they arranged to meet that weekend. Unfortunately, that day would be chosen to be the time to attack by the Gundam Thief. While they were at the mall, a large centaur-like robot had approached Leos's Gundam, attempting to attack it. Because they were warned by the proximity sensors, Leos remotely activated the Extreme Gundam, summoning it to his side. The centaur, now identified as "Mystic," gave chase and soon both pilots were in pitched battle. During the battle, Aichi and Misaki were spotted by the enemy pilot, who would have killed them if it weren't for Leos's quick reflexes. Sthesia elected to stay to support Leos, while Aichi and Misaki ran for cover. Eventually, by targeting the Rephaser Pack's weak points, the giant fell, but not before the pilot, now identified as Sthesia Awar Primo, escaped with the Mystic's core MS, a Gundam-type strikingly similar to Leos's escaped and telling her "Mommy" that her friends would come for them. Bringing Out the Big Guns After that first fight, while Leos and Sthesia were sorting through the wreckage of the Mystic Rephaser, Misaki and Aichi get to meet Themis Chiron and Keith Ors, two fellow members of Cosmic Compiler who were sent to pick up the scraps of the destroyed Mystic Rephaser armour, while delivering a couple new weapons the Extreme Gundam. Unfortunately, Keith had the nerve to insult Misaki and Aichi, and thus was punched by Leos. Themis also had the opportunity to have a private chat with Leos over a private channel while they gathered the scrap. Later, Aichi approached Leos while he was working on the Extreme Gundam about a problem: he met Anna, a girl that told him that she was meant to be a weapon. Leos suggested that she might be a Cyber-Newtype, a person that was artificially given Newtype abilities, and they were stuck on wondering what to do, before Aichi's younger counterpart turned up with Sthesia to show the former Leos's Gundam. Shortly afterward, they met Anna and Oriana. There was a brief incident of Anna attempting to remote-hijack the Gundam, and while it failed, it helped demonstrate Anna's abilities for the Cosmic Compiler members. A day or so afterward, Leos found Aichi in thought on the roof. Though he didn't know Aichi's crush was on Sthesia, he still tried to give sound advice about confessing to the girl he liked. While Aichi was still unsure, Leos assured him that everything will be fine, and that he shouldn't worry if his crush rejects him. The two "brothers" were interrupted by Anna who wanted to figure out how to open a can, and thus before Leos could continue talking to Aichi, Sthesia whisked him off to tell him about what she found out about Misaki. There was an incident where Leos had to use the Extreme Gundam to force an apparently-Russian soldier to surrender after he tried to capture Anna. When he found Misaki reading a book in the main room, Leos had a little chat with her about what happened with Sthesia's teasing. Misaki was adamant that her apparent lack of a nickname for Aichi didn't mean anything, but it only served to suggest the opposite for Leos. What didn't help matters was Misaki comforting Aichi after he told them that he had been given two boxes that would help with Ai and his PSY Qualia issues. After Leos witnessed Misaki and Aichi have a touching moment, he was thanked for coming to Aichi's rescue during the previous incident. Leos followed this up with chastising the boy for running into a dangerous situation. A number of days after the scolding, Aichi found Leos and Sthesia fighting another match of a video game that featured mechs eerily similar to Mobile Suits. Once the match was finished, Aichi mentioned that he had been looking for Leos after the latter got lost in a sea of Annas. Sthesia was curious, but Leos summed it up by saying that it was a long story. Aichi, despite being glad for being able to help Anna, had his mood dampened after Leos commented that Anna and her sisters were comparable to Cyber-Newtypes, psychic super-soldiers made for fighting. The subject shifted to Misaki, and her friendship with Aichi, before Sthesia teased Aichi about Misaki being "the stoic knight watching over him." Thankfully, Leos asked a more relevant question before the boy could become too embarrassed: What Mobile Suit would he pilot if he wanted to? The answer was quickly brought up to be an Exia-type Mobile Suit from the Anno Domini Era, the GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia, as it suited Aichi's description of a blue and white Mobile Suit that had a sword. The two of them approved of the choice, and so ended another peaceful day in the Room. Getting Wrapped Up in Romance Leos then encountered that zombie-girl once again, and had a little talk about the incident of the Anna swarm, where he learned about Kiko's... uniquely undead nature, and had a rather lengthy discussion about the implications of living inside a dead body, before being badgered about Kiko wanting to see his "giant robot." And just when that might have actually happened, he was summoned to the Roof, where he saw something interesting. Apparently Misaki had something important to tell Aichi, and the poor girl had trouble saying what it was. But before she could say anything, Leos noticed a few of the Annas watching from the roof's edge, and the result was that most of them fled from there. It turned out that the Annas had sent a fake text to Misaki in order to get them both onto the Roof, and they were hoping to help Misaki and Aichi hook up. Needless to say, it was very awkward for all parties involved. Leos had found Misaki again, wanting to check on her after all the awkwardness that happened. Apparently Misaki wrote off the encounter as a misunderstanding and nothing more. Misaki then started telling Leos about Aichi being depressed after an incident which led to one of their friends leaving their cardfighting team. And then the conversation shifted to talking about Aichi's PSY Qualia, and how Aichi has been keeping quiet about the phenomenon. Leos suggested that Aichi only kept quiet about it to protect Misaki and the others. While they couldn't figure out what he might have been protecting them from, Leos suggested that they cheer him up, while comparing the similiarites between Newtypes and PSY Qualia users. It was then that Misaki thanked Leos for looking out for Aichi, and the two of them discussed how inflential the Room was after that. Bringing Out The Really BIG Guns When Carnage Rephaser, piloted by Sthesia Awar Sesto, appeared, Leos took out the Extreme Gundam once again to deal with this meance. However, he initially underestimated the firepower of the Phase Pack, and so was sent flying into the forest. Luckily, to give him time to recover, the Anna clones provided a distraction by hacking into the Carnage's systems. As the fight dragged on, a new form for the Extreme Gundam was created: the Eclipse Face. The new Gundam proved to be a match to the gigantic superweapon, especially after the latter had grievously injured Anna Prime, the leader of the troupe of clones. Eventually, the Extreme Gundam was able to replicate the Carnage Rephaser's most destructive weapons, and managed to defeat the giant Mobile Suit with an awesome display of firepower. Even Misaki commented on the Eclipse Cluster and Carnage Striker weapon systems. However, the core unit that was controlling Carnage Rephaser managed to escape, with Sesto proclaiming that her, her sisters and her master will take the Room's nexus by any means necessary. Later that week, Aichi and Misaki happened upon Leos as he was helping Themis Chiron and Keith Ors sort through the wreckage of the Carnage Rephaser, where poor Aichi was still in shock over what happened with the Rephaser Pack. Leos took offence at the fact that Keith did not like "civilians" butting into military matters, but luckily the situation was defused soon enough. Leos once encountered another Aichi, and initially had mistaken him for the Aichi he started to see as his little brother. It was revealed that this Aichi was one who suffered from amnesia, and he had encountered Anna who lost an arm to Carnage Rephaser. Leos had to awkwardly explain that it was not the last of these attacks. Unfortunately that Aichi fainted, and with the help of Anna, Leos and Sthesia applied some medical help to the poor teenager. After making sure the lad was alright, he was taken to his room. Double-BLADEd Reinforcements While Leos and Sthesia were performing maintenance on the Extreme Gundam, and Aichi and Misaki came to see them, Cross had arrived in his Skell, with some friends of his own in their own Skells, to discuss the situation. As it turned out, L and Alexa, Cross's friends, were able to craft a custom-made beam sabre and passed it over to the Gundam pilot, while they were discussing the possibility of a traitor within Cosmic Compiler's ranks. Before long, the Extreme Gundam had a new weapon added to its arsenal. The seven of them then encountered Anna, who was apparently suffering from some PTSD from the Carnage Rephaser's attack. The seven of them also discussed something called the "Phoenix Wings", a piece of super-powerful BLADE tech that they were adapting to work with Cosmic Compiler's Mobile Suit technology, while Leos felt jealous of Aichi for getting a hug from Sthesia. Poor guy. Love is Stored In A Bottle While Amnesiac Aichi was eating pancakes with Anna, Leos noticed that there was a strange bottle nearby, which turned out to be a love potion. Unfortunately, despite invoking the name of the "Immortal Captain," the G-Diver was bewildered by the idea of Anna and Amnesiac Aichi being in total love. As soon as they mentioned the idea of marriage, Leos decided to just get a flashbang, and hopefully use it to separate the two "lovebirds". While it didn't really work, mentioning Link Joker to the amnesiac seemed to convinced him to run away, and after a brief attack from the Link Joker consciousness, the love potion seemed to wear off just before Anna would give the Aichi a kiss. Annd unfortunately, before he could explain, Leos had to be called away for a situation. His words to the victims of this unfortunate situation: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?" Later, Leos talked to Misaki about what happened. Misaki was thrown off by the mention of a flashbang being involved. She mentioned that it might be a good idea to check on them at some point. Lightning Swords and Hot-Bloodedness During some routine checks on the Extreme Gundam, Cross and the other members of BLADE made radio contact with the two Cosmic Compiler members, while Anna, Aichi and Misaki dropped in to visit them as well. This was before another unknown Mobile Suit, codenamed Extreme Gundam Tachyon Rephaser, had decided to show up. While Sthesia led Aichi, Misaki and Anna to safety, Leos and Cross decided to engage it head-on, Leos having switched to the Eclipse Face configuration. The battle quickly grew pretty heated, as the Tachyon Rephaser was able to shrug off most of the two pilots' attacks, while also deflecting any attempts to slow it down. In particular, Tachyon's shielding was proving really difficult to breach, even with the Skell's newest upgrades and Alexa's assistance in her own Skell. Losing one of the Variable Psycho Rifles, one of Tachyon's swords destroyed a room that thankfully the others weren't staying in. When Alexa and Cross managed to immobilise the Tachyon Rephaser for a few crucial moments, Sthesia had sent a few data package to Leos's Extreme Gundam, allowing it to evolve into a new form: the Extreme Gundam Xenon Face. Drawing the AE Blade developed by BLADE as well as his own Tachyon Slicer, he charged at the destructive sword-wielding Gundam, managing to hack it to pieces before its core unit ejected, and headed straight for the Room. Before Leos and the BLADEs could do anything, the core unit broke into Sthesia's room and grabbed Aichi before quickly ducking out. The result of the fight left Leos in a somewhat shocked state. Afterwards, Leos and Sthesia suggested that maybe the reason the Tachyon Rephaser wanted Aichi because he might have had qualities similar to a Newtype. At that point, Sthesia suggested that they all got som rest. There was no telling what would happen next... Personality Leos, for one tasked with piloting a dangerous weapon, is actually fairly well-adjusted. He's kind and fair to his friends and is fairly considerate of their feelings. He also takes his job as a G-Diver rather seriously, to the point that he had grown concerned over whether he might lose his position. Interestingly enough, he seems to act like an encouraging big brother figure to Aichi, doing his best not to let the boy's worries get to him. However, Leos has also been shown to worry about certain threats, whether threatening his friends or the entire world in general. Abilities and Equipment Abilities Mecha Piloting Skills: ''' Thanks to the training he received before joining Cosmic Compiler, he is able to pilot Mobile Suits rather effectively. This would particularly lead to how the Extreme Gundam Type-Leos was tweaked especially for him. Due to the versatility of the Gundam in question, he is actually able to handle multiple types of Mobile Suits with different functions. '''Technical Knowledge: '''Leos has demonstrated the ability to possess knowledge of how certain pieces of technology work, no doubt thanks to his experiences in the General Answer database. One particular instance is how he was able to construct a makeshift replica of an interdimensional portal-generating device that supposedly originally came from what is known as the Anno Domini Era. Equipment '''Holographic Communication Device: '''A device which he uses to communicate with Sthesia before he has the idea to build the portal device, and integrates it into the construction of the device. '''JPX-G5367 Extreme Gundam Type-Leos: '''Leos's personal Gundam, which he receives in the Room. Its basic loadout is consistent with first-generation Gundam designs from the previous Eras, like the original RX-78-2 Gundam which debuted in the year 0079 of the Universal Century Era. * '''Beam Gun: A compact weapon designed to fire concentrated particle blasts at the intended target. It is the Extreme Gundam's starting ranged weapon. * Beam Sabers: Two cylindrical devices designed to generate plasma blades contained in a magnetic field. They are stored on backpack mounted racks, and they make exceptional melee weapons. * Beam Daggers: Small beam-bladed weapons that can be thrown in a pinch, they make decent emergency weapons. * Shield: A durable shield forged with anti-beam materials, this set of defensive equipement is meant to deflect beam attacks intended for the Extreme Gundam. * Flare Pulse Emitter: Designed to emit a bright light in all directions akin to a flashbang, this emitter is useful for providing ample timing to get out of sticky situations. * Extreme Evolution System: A new system designed to help improve the Extreme Gundam's combat ability, this system uses the combat data recorded in the Extreme Gundam's black box to craft countermeasures and new weapons to use against the enemy. * Holster Shield: A prototype heavy shield designed to store a heavy beam rifle. Significantly more durable than its default cousin, but more cumbersome as a trade-off. * "Guitar" Beam Rifle: A weapon originally designed for the original Extreme Gundam, this weapon fires high-powered beam blasts. This weapon is rumoured to be the predecessor of the multi-functional Variable Psycho Rifles. JPX-G5367/Ef Extreme Gundam Eclipse Face: The first Face form developed, based off data from the Extreme Gundam Carnage Rephaser and several heavy artillery-type Gundam designs from the various wars that have plagued humanity in the past. The unit's design is meant to be used for long-range engagements where heavy weaponry would be required. * Variable Psyco Rifle: A modified beam rifle designed to fire armour-piercing blasts of particle beam energy through the use of heavy-duty E-Caps. The Eclipse Face is equipped with two of these by default, and they can briefly connect into a "Cross-Buster Mode" for increased damage. * Heavy Shoulder Cannons: Heavy beam cannons mounted on the shoulders designed to swivel forwards and fire in unison. Conveniently, they are also where the Eclipse Cluster and Carnage Striker attachments are placed in the Eclipse Face's Evolved Form. * Hip-Mounted Missile Pods: Designed to intercept attacks, these fire missiles intended to defend the Gundam Eclipse Face from enemies attempting to engage it at close-range. * Carnage Striker Mega Particle Cannon: A collapsible heavy mega-particle cannon, this is one of the Extreme Gundam Eclipse Face's superweapons stored on its right shoulder by default. It is presumably based on the Gundam X's Satellite Cannon and serves as anti-bunker super-artillery weapon. * Eclipse Cluster Heavy Bombardment Missile Tubes: Two massive cylindrical containers containing multiple salvos worth of missiles, these tubes are meant to provide a massive blanket bombardment of the target area, and is considered the other half of the Extreme Gundam Eclipse Face's superweapon additions. It is presumably based on the GN Arms Mobile Armour extensions used by Gundam Exia and Gundam Dynames, and serves as a mass-bombardment weapon. Friends Aichi Sendou : Aichi is one of the first people that Leos has befriended, and as such has taken on a sort-of big brother-like role for the cardfighter. He has been willing to listen to Aichi talk about Vanguard to him, and in response, he's told Aichi about the situation in his dimension. He's even given Aichi a closer look at the Extreme Gundam, as he saw that Aichi was very curious about the Mobile Suit. Sthesia Awar: Sthesia has been a faithful friend and partner during Leos's time in Cosmic Compiler. As such, he trusts her insight and information. However, it is implied that he has feelings for Sthesia, but tries to keep them hidden for the sake of professionalism. Themis Chiron: Keith Ors: Pigna Hershey: Aichi "Ai" Sendou: Misaki Tokura: Young Aichi Sendou: Neutral Cross: Eires Nada: Enemies Sthesia Awar Primo: Gallery Category:FG only Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Alive characters Category:Gundam Category:Mecha pilots